Many Circles
by Krylancelo
Summary: Remus kept a secret that he'll now have to face. Ed will want to keep it buried but Al isn't so sure. Cross with FMA, and will update pretty fast. Ed and Al finally meet Remus face to face, and things don't go so well. Sorting through the lines.
1. Many Paces

**_Many Circles_**

_Chapter 1:_

_Many Paces _

Albus Dumbeldore sighed as RemusLupin paced back and forth in his office. He could tell that something was bothering his second time Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. Ever since Remus has learned about the two students that had been overlooked for the school he had been quite inconsolable.

"Remus. My friend, I cannot fathom the reason for this to have bothered you so much. Yes, it is unfortunate that these two boys weren't brought to Hogwarts when they were eleven but this shouldn't have such an impact. Calm yourself, the Elric brothers are both being brought here as we speak. I've sent Sirius to retrieve them." Albus said as he tried to observe the sporadic teacher.

"Yes, yes, I know all that. And that's what worries me!" Remus complained unhappily then gave up his pacing to sink into a soft chair. "I can't face them." He whispered, covering his face with his hands.

Albus' brow crinkled. He had heard Remus' words but decided to question him later.

The aged Headmaster then sighed. It was always unfortunate for such young minds to have to deal with their magic when not properly taught.

"The two boys are 15 and 14. Both related to one another. (He heard Remus' snort, but decided to wait on that too.) I'm worried about why they were missed in the first place and if we can convince them to actually stay on at Hogwarts. For the moment, we will follow regulation and keep the boys here for a period of 2 weeks, whether their parents like it or not. (Again Remus seemed to look even worse than before.)" Albus frowned, then went on.

"They come from the country of Amestris, and they should be arriving shortly. There names are Edward and Alphonse Elric. I just hope that they won't have too much trouble adjusting to their abilities." The headmaster concluded.

He took a moment to stare hard and long at Remus who had removed his hands from his face and looked up, meeting Albus' eyes.

"Tell me what the matter is. You'll have to deal with them for at least two weeks. Have you met them before?" He inquired.

Remus Lupin let out a long sigh then decided to just tell the truth.

"There my sons. I left them with their mother so long ago and I don't know how to face them. Not after all this time." He said quietly, his voice a ghost of what it usually was.

Albus paled in horror. He wasn't quite sure how to address this problem, not sure at all. One thing he did know for sure was this.

"Lemon drops won't do this time, huh, old friend."

_Note:_

Hi! I've been thinking, and thinking, (times 20 more) about this fanfic and I've finally had to interest in putting it down on paper. I think it'll be pretty long if I can get the ideas to come back out in the correct order.

Please read and give comments.

Oh yes, a Harry Potter and FullMetal Alchemist crossover this is indeed!

Enjoy!


	2. Many Faces

_**Many Circles**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Many Faces**

**

* * *

**

Edward and Alphonse Elric waited at a train station just west of Central City. After a rather awkward moment, Edward once again looked up to see the very, very tall half giant, Hagrid, smile down at him. The young, 16 year old blonde boy, glared back, and had to fight the urge to transmutate his automail into something dangerous.

The younger boy, with light brown hair and kind grayish eyes, lightly patted his older brother on the shoulder and sighed. Hagrid caught on to their discomfort but for the wrong reasons entirely.

"Cheer up! It won't be too bad. I remember my days back at Hogwarts, as a student anyhow. Oh, look, the train with McGonagall is coming!" Hagrid said happily then he lightly pushed the brothers up onto the platform to wait on the silver train.

"Stupid tall oaf, with his stupid, magic school, and the crappy-."

"Brother! It can't be that bad!" Alphonse shouted over his brother's mutterings.

The younger of the two offered an apologetic smile over to Hagrid who seemed a little put off by Ed's major reluctance.

"Really, it'll be fine. You'll make plenty of friends in Hogwarts. C'mon now, board the train, it's coming in just a second." The half-giant said, trying to soothe the boys.

He then put his hand on Ed's head in a comforting gesture that sent Ed into a small rage. The blonde boy pulled away from the two and stomped onto the train, feeling angrier than ever that the man was at such a height that he could probably never reach.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched the two newest students settle in on the train. The Headmaster had other things for Hagrid to attend to so it was just her watching the two boys.

She decided to go with the safer bet and questioned Alphonse first.

"Alphonse? Do you have any interest in magic?" She asked, feeling a trifle annoyed at the harsh glare Edward threw her way.

The youngest boy stared at her blankly for a moment before he smiled and said, "I think it'd be great to learn even though I'll probably still like alchemy best." He answered, and McGonagall smiled with satisfaction.

"And Edward, what about your interest in magic?" She questioned, and then frowned at Edward's stubborn shake of his head.

After chatting with the boys for the rest of the trip back to Scotland. She was pretty sure about one thing.

She might have a new Gryffindor on her hands with Alphonse, but with Edward, she wasn't so sure…

* * *

Remus Lupin paced up and down the corridor anxiously awaiting any news from the Headmaster. Remus had not been told when to expect his sons to arrive, other than sometime on the 14th which was today. He sighed as he popped a shoulder bone back into place, since he had previously purchased books and materials for the two boys personally back in Daigon Alley. He had spent the whole day yesterday trying to find items that they would need and hadn't properly rested since he had learned they were coming.

Suddenly, the door to his right opened, and an old withered hand motioned for him to come in. Remus readily entered and nodded his thanks to the Headmaster for letting him into the Room of Requirements without much trouble.

"Remus, I've been worried about you lately. You look quite pale, old friend." Albus Dumbledore said with concern and then he motioned for the younger man to sit in a nearby chair.

Remus sat down quickly then shook his head.

"I'm worried, is all. I can't believe that I'll get to see them once again. I feel horrible about leaving all those years ago, but I couldn't do anything about it. It makes me feel older than I really am, thinking about it. I know they can't possibly forgive me right now, but maybe with time, do you think?" He asked, hopeful.

Albus smiled at him reassuringly, and spoke with confidence. "Yes, I believe they would have it in their hearts to forgive but to maybe not to forget. Don't make the same mistake like last time. Remember, this could be one of your few chances." Albus gently warned, and Remus took it to heart.

"I know. But, there's something strange about all this." Remus said, voicing his concerns out loud.

"And that would be?" The Headmaster prompted, as he was quite curious.

"My wife, Trisha, she would have sent the boys here the first chance she got. We both could perform magic and she wanted them to either go to Hogwarts or Dumstrang. I thought she would do everything in her power to further their education, and I did leave enough money for supplies and such. I do wonder what happened, and I hope she isn't too angry about them just up and leaving like this." Remus speculated, feeling that something was missing.

Albus had a twinkle in his eye that made Remus slightly uncomfortable.

"So, old friend, it wouldn't happen to be the one and only Trisha Silversword, and if so I'm surprised you managed to snatch her attention without quite an uproar." Albus murmured, quite intrigued.

Remus sighed and then nodded. "It's a long story, maybe another day." He wondered if he'd have to tell Ed and Al as well. Though for now such things would have to wait until they were more properly introduced into the wizarding world.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews concerning my story's idea. The encouragement is nice. I'm still thinking how to properly word a few things concerning the conflicting past. It's very fun to write anyways! 


	3. Many Pleasings

_**Many Circles**_

_**Chapter 3: Many Pleasing**_

Edward sighed as the trio got off the train and quietly boarded a carriage that was to take them to a place called Homestead. He flexed his automail arm that was hidden under his trademark red jacket with a short sleeved black shirt that Al had gotten him a few weeks before. Dark, blue pants, similar to the color of Amestris's military's, covered his automail leg that quietly clanged each and every time the carriage hit a rough part of the road.

His hair was in its normal braid, and his golden eyes were bored as he looked out the window at the passing people and land. He closed his eyes for the duration of the short trip, since his nerves were already on edge from earlier questionings.

_ Magic_ he thought _what was magic compared to science? A parlor trick that needed deceit and lies to work, that's what!_

He opened his eyes slightly when the carriage pulled to a stop in front of a small store in Homestead. It seemed deserted and Edward's interest came to a halt when he looked at it.

At Al's insistent pulling on his sleeve, Edward sighed and was the first to jump out of the carriage. He waited until the his brother and the professor had exited as well before letting himself be lead into the small store.

McGonagall walked over to a small fire place and grabbed a handful of powder.

"This is floo powder and it will get us to our next destination. We're to head to Oliander's : Maker of Fine Wands." She said curtly, her eyes boring into the back of Ed's head.

"Really." He said blandly, turning to face her after watching the carriage leave.

"Wands?" Al asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

McGonagall nodded.

"Just take some powder and throw into the fire place like this!" She threw the floo powder and called out.

"Olianders!"

Green flames sprung to life and she gestured for Al to step forward. Her smile was bright as she saw their shocked faces in the green fire light.

"This will bring each of us to our destination. Just step through, you'll be alright." She instructed.

Alphonse swallowed then stepped towards the flames. A arm in front of him stopped him short.

"Brother?" Al asked, happy internally that Ed was so brave.

"I'll go first, just to make sure." Edward said quietly.

He turned to stare over at the woman who smiled back.

"If I roast, I'll find a way to make you pay. Even if I have to come back through the Gate one day." Ed warned, his eyes severe.

He stepped quickly through the flames and felt a weird sensation come over him.

* * *

The world was spinning and next thing he knew a old looking man was staring down at him as Ed sat on the floor with soot on his clothes.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Elric. Good to finally meet you." Said the man who lightly dusted Ed off and offered a hand.

Ed shook his head and then took it quickly.

"My name is Oliander and I'm to show you your wand. I pride myself on always getting it right."

"Right…" Ed said uncertainly.

He then look around the place with a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Never dust huh?" Ed joked when he saw the boxed lining the shelves and the dirty selves they were on.

"Too many boxes and too many wands that might go off. Please, which hand do you intend to use your wand with?" Oliander asked, his eyes shinning with delight.

"Well before all that, where's Al?"

"Oh, well, I asked that I see you separately. I'll send an owl to find him when I'm done with you. Don't worry it shouldn't take too long. I like to do one at a time, for the best results. And I love the look of surprise on a new wizard's faces." Oliander explained, "And now, your arm?"

"Um, what's the criteria?" Ed asked, feeling like he wouldn't like this.

"Well, what is your normal arm to use? Right or left?" The elder man asked.

Ed smirked and presented his right arm. Oliander's magical tape measure started it's work and then the man scurried away to grab a promising wand.

He handed it to Edward and told him to take a swish.

Ed did and Oliander scratched his head in confusion.

**Nothing happened**, no vase breaking, no sparks. Nothing, and that was odd.

"Something should be happening. You have magic and this should focus it enough to do something. Might be small but…" Oliander trailed off and shook his head.

5 more wands and a few frustrated sobs later, Oliander glared at Ed's arm with something akin to hate.

"This should NOT be happening!" He spoke out.

Edward looked angry as well and shook his head. "I knew magic was fake!"

"Pardon? Fake! No, no, child! It is not some myth, magic is tried and true!" Oliander said in shock. He couldn't believe this boy was giving up.

"Well I guess I don't have it like everyone thinks! Al too, probably. Sure mom could do some scary things when she was angry and it wasn't alchemy, but I doubt it was anything that the laws of science couldn't explain."

"Oh, so your saying 'not magic'. Well let me tell you this. I know you have magic, no one would mistake it, and you came here fine! It requires magic to deal in Daigon alley, young man!" Oliander nearly screamed his face flush with trying to deal with the blonde boy.

Ed shook his head and went to sit on a small, black chair.

"Just goes to show that this magic junk isn't possible. So just give it up and let me leave this place in peace. I have stuff to do and I need to look after Al!" Ed replied, and lifted his arm to rest his head on it.

Oliander glared again and his eyes once more caught sight of Ed's gloves.

"Why do you wear those white gloves anyways? Deformed?" Oliander spat out and Ed's glare got venomous.

The young 16 year old removed his hand from his chin and pulled off his right glove to show off his automail.

Startled eyes seemed to reflect in the metal as Oliander felt sudden panic about his last, harsh words.

"What? Don't like what you see?" Ed sneered. Pulling off his jacket showed off more of the automail since his shirt had short sleeves.

Oliander let out a small groan and sunk into a nearby seat. He put his head into his hands for a moment and then looked up in shame.

"That's why… it wouldn't work." He whispered hollowly.

Edward left his red coat on the back of his chair and then stood up to regard the man with a barely calm façade. Inside he was nearly livid.

"I think my business is done here." Ed said coldly.

"No! Wait, Mr. Elric. Forgive my ignorance. I was stupid to do as I did. Your left arm, it isn't the same, is it?" The shocked man asked. He didn't notice it, even though it was in plain view.

"No, it's me." Ed replied quietly. He looked apprehensive for a moment and was surprised that the man didn't jump at the chance to try again.

"You have that." Oliander said, his voice once again hollow.

The man then shook his head, and regarded Edward with pained eyes.

"Do you know? The ones with that in the wizarding world. You know about them? No of course you wouldn't, being new to it. Good it's your right and not the left. Good…"

"Your making about as much sense as a broken circle. What are you talking about?" Ed demanded. _So this wizard knows automail? But he doesn't seem happy about it._

"Automail. If one with automail is found usually they have had their left arm removed so the traitorous dark mark will bother them no longer. Men like that deal with Azkaban at one point in their lives. Few wish to deal with the pain that is said to be automail. Should I even ask why one so young has it?" The wand maker said solemly.

"None of your business. I will say this though; I don't even know what a dark mark is. Or Azkaban for the record." Ed said. His voice blending between a joke and a truth.

"Just don't go showing that around here. Few know a lot about it but there are times it could get you into trouble. Now, let's try the left. It looks less shiny." Oliander said trying to amend his earlier faults.

35 wands later, and a lot of books set on fire was what greeted the two. With one final wave on the 36th wand that shot out bright gold and green sparks.

"Finally!"

"Huh? What?" Ed said surprised.

"It's the one. 16 inches mahogany wood, with a core of diamond. There is one other property-"

"Are you quite done yet?" Rang out the voice of the stern vice head master who stood by the fire place, her eyes amused.

"Yes, yes, we're finally finished. I hope your brother isn't such a bother Mr. Elric! Now, get going and let me finish before 9 o'clock. You've missed a good meal at Hogwarts." Oliander said, and then he pushed Ed towards the door.

McGonagall smiled as Al came through next and she and Ed left him in Oliander's care.

Edward hastily shrugged on his jacket before exiting the store with relief.

"That took way too long! I've my fill of wizards!" Ed exclaimed, feeling the stiffness of his arm from being unused for so long.

* * *

McGonagall sighed and then directed him to a nice establishment for a quick dinner. She had already treated Al once 5 o'clock had come around.

"This is the Three Broomsticks. It's a nice place to eat and enjoy a good atmosphere. I used to come here in my younger day quite a bit." She elaborated, before gesturing for Ed to enter.

The both of them went to a table and Ed glared at the people around him.

"Since your not used to life here I'll order." She murmured, and Ed seemed to ignore her completely for the rest of the meal. He had bigger things to think about.

As dinner wore on and McGonagall ate silently her calm demeanor was shattered when Ed asked…

"What's a dark mark?"

Her form stiffened at the question and in a tight voice she started to explain.

"It started 16 years ago…"

* * *

Remus sat in his room. Impatience was his chief fault for the moment as even his best friend could do nothing to calm his raging nerves.

"Seems like you've got no reason to act so jumpy, Moony. Really you can tell me what's bothering you, can't you?" Sirius said as he read up on a few nasty spells.

The other Marauder sat in a comfy chair trying to read, and for once Remus was the one distracting him instead of the other way around.

"It's not a big deal. I'm going to take a walk to clear my head. Ask Albus about some things. I'll see you later Padfoot." Remus said. His mind not on the conversation but on what awaited him.

When the door to Remus's room closed softly behind the werewolf, Sirius raised an eyebrow with skepticism.

"Not a big deal. See you later Padfoot. Yeah, and I believe you just like I believed James when he said he didn't like Lilly anymore." Sirius mocked sarcasticly.

He then shrugged and was confident Remus would figure it out with or without his help. _Maybe Harry might know.._

He thought, wondering if his newly re-instated godson could get some information from the friendly werewolf.

Remus sighed as he leaned against the wall a few doors down from his room. It was after 9 o'clock and still no promised word from Albus.

McGonagall had still yet to return and Remus could only take so much worrying in one week. He walked over to the front of the school. Roaming eyes took in the sight of the dark night with sorrow. He then went to the great hall and soon reached Albus who was at the teacher's table. A quiet, solemn look on his old face.

"Still no word?" Remus asked, and a quick nod confirmed his pain.

* * *

15 minutes later the door to the great hall opened. Remus and Dumbledore both hastily stood when McGonagall arrived with two young men in tow.

Remus could feel his hand shaking on the goblet he still held. He couldn't calm down anymore by drinking pumpkin juice, and he almost sighed in relief when Albus cast a silencing charm on the whole hall.

"Just a precaution." Albus said, informing McGonagall when she gave him a surprised look.

"Alright, here they are." She said, her voice tense and drained.

Remus stood still as he looked on at his two sons.

The younger, Alphonse, seemed to be a bit sheepish as he looked in awe at the ceiling which showed a clear, dark night. Brown hair and grayish eyes on a pale face were the first aspects Remus stared fondly at. The boy now wore a Hogwart's uniform with wand in hand looking every bit like a young man ready to learn.

Eyes turned to regard the older son. Though not older by much but it seemed to be a stark contrast in confidence. Gone was the childish innocence Remus expected and in it's place stood harsh, golden eyes that glared stonily back. Remus felt a chill go up his spine, he hadn't ever wanted his son to glare at him in such a manner.

Blonde hair framed Edward's face and it ended in a small braid tied off in a black tie. The fierce eyes seemed to be the most prominent feature while the Hogwart's uniform seemed off centered with the white gloves on Edward's hands.

"What in all the world is **he** doing here?" Edward gritted out, and Remus felt sick to his stomach.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" Al asked, his eyes roaming the room for a familiar face. He came up blank and looked slowly back towards Edward.

"What's our- our- that man doing here?" Edward choked out, thought he wasn't able to get the words out fully.

"You mean your father?" Albus asked, his cheerful voice echoing through the room.

Al's grey eyes widened and Ed's just narrowed more.

"W-what do you mean?" McGonagall asked, shocked and perplexed. The only person here that could possible be a father was… her eyes widened when she saw Remus with a shameful look on his face.

Remus lifted his gaze but still missed the sour look Ed threw Al when he whispered something to him. Moments passed and Remus nearly flew back into his seat when a force abruptly collided with his stomach and arms tightened on his sides.

"Dad?" He heard quietly and looked down to see happy, grayish eyes staring up at him.

"Hey Al." He whispered, and returned the hug.

He then looked over, hoping to see Ed next. His eyes widened when he saw Edward glaring over at him from the same spot he hadn't left. Furious eyes glared and then Edward turned on his heel to walk out of the large room and into the school without a clear though in his mind.

* * *

Harry Potter yawned once he trudged away from Sirius's room. It was getting late and he wasn't supposed to be out after 10. He didn't have much time but he would think about helping Sirius figure out what was bothering professor Lupin so much.

Harry continued to walk through the halls and then up a few flying staircases. His eyes were glued to the path he followed and he didn't notice the footsteps coming towards him until they pounded into him. Sending Harry flying to the floor and knocking his glasses off in the process.

Several moments passed in silence before Harry blurry vision cleared when his glasses were pushed onto his nose. A leg hung to the side since it was always hard to put someone else's glasses on.

The dark haired boy quickly adjusted them and looked up into golden eyes. He blinked for a moment and grabbed the offered hand that helped him up.

"Um.. Sorry, I wasn't watching… where I was going?"

Harry said, his words sounding lame even to him.

He then noticed a braid swing around when the owner of it shook his head and then started to walk away without a word.

The boy was gone in another second and Harry looked lost for a moment.

"Who was that?" He said to no one. No answer came back.

* * *

Cheers! 

This is the longest chapter I can ever remember doing for a fanfic! So be happy about it and review! (Happy)

I wrote this in one night, since I seemed to be on a writing spree or somthing.


	4. Many Hearts

**_Many Circles_**

**_Chapter 4: Many Hearts_**

Alphonse stared at his father with a mix of surprise and awe. He hadn't seen him in so long, and even though Ed was a great brother (a little troublesome), he really missed the rest of his family.

Al pulled back from his dad's hug and looked on as Ed walked out. He knew his brother needed time to cool off and wasn't going to take things in stride.

"Al?" Remus said, catching Al's attention once more. He turned his head to stare back at his father. The man had blonde hair and honey brown eyes that were so similar to brothers that it was almost scary.

Beside the two, Albus smiled over at the reunion.

"I'm happy that things are going well between the two of you. Though is your brother always so forward?" He asked, and Al nodded to the old man.

"It's going to take brother a while to get used to the idea. He was already really opposed to learning magic and then this… He just wasn't…"

"Expecting all this?" Remus finished, his eyes on the door his eldest son had left through. "Edward always was a bit stubborn." He murmured, then he turned his eyes to Al. "You've really grown up. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby."

"I, ah, yeah. I took some work but I'm me." Al replied, a little flustered at being reminded at how much pain the last few years had caused. The younger brother quickly changed the subject at his father's inquisitive look.

"So, I'll be going here? To learn magic?" Al asked, his eyes scanning the room and landing on the old man with the pointy hat.

"From people like this?" He almost squeaked out, trying his hardest not to start laughing.

"Well, yes." Minerva said, a little angry that Al was slightly shaking, trying to hold it in.

"Not from the headmaster himself, of course. I'll be teaching you a very important lesson. Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is very useful to know about. But more of that later. I can see your tired, let's go find your brother and get you to the room. I've, um, requested that you stay with me for a while, at least until you get sorted." Remus said, as he stood up from the table and smiled over at Alphonse.

"I don't mind! I get to stay with brother, and you, so that'll be great!" Al said, happily. Remus gave a relived smile, but it dimmed a bit when he remembered Edward's face.

"You don't think your brother will oppose it too much, do you?" He asked, a little wary of the answer.

Al just shrugged, brother could be a handful if he put the effort into it.

The two were about to go look for Edward when Minerva spoke up to Albus.

"Why did you change things and have Hagrid and myself pick up the boys? Surely, someone like Black might have gained their trust a little more than I? Or at least dealt with Edward a bit better." She complained. Her head was slightly painful from dealing with the latest events. Namely one called Edward Elric and his direct approach to words.

Albus gave a gentle smile. "My dear Minerva, Sirius would have been a good choice, but I decided for Remus to be able to tell him everything about the boys on his own terms. You found out something that Remus has been trying desperately to keep secret for years now, just by being here. None of us knew if the boys would instantly recognize Remus, and since Edward did, I am happy I kept Sirius away. The insatiable curiosity of a Marauder would have been perked and I'm afraid it would just cause more trouble for him to know at the moment." Albus explained quietly, so that only the two of them could hear.

Minerva turned away and looked over toward Remus and Al who were chatting happily. The young boy seemed to have a light in his eyes from seeing his father. _He must have missed him,_ she mused. _Both of them._

"Alright, then." She said, nodding. She then spoke up a bit louder so everyone in the room could hear.

"Let's look for Edward and then all of us should retire for the night. The school year has started and we all have to get ready for the morning. I trust Remus can explain the details to you and your brother at his leisure?" She asked, almost hoping that Remus would let her off the hook. The boys weren't in her jurisdiction, yet.


	5. Many Motions

**_Many Circles_**

**_Chapter 5: Many Motions_**

Harry stood still for a moment. His eyes only catching the end of a blonde braid sailing by before the person completely disappeared from his view.

"Weird." He remarked, a complete look of disgust crossing his face for a moment.

"She could have at least said "I'm sorry." Harry said, just a little too loud.

Edward had made it a good distance away, but he stopped short when he heard those words. A little too much was happening today and he was not happy!

The elder Elric brother quickly turned around and walked back through the few feet to see a slightly taller boy with pale skin, unruly, black hair, and green eyes.

"What did you say?"

The glasses were now on correctly and Harry could only gape when he realized that the person with the blonde braid was definitely not a girl.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" Harry said, his eyes wide. He took a step back when Ed's glare didn't subside. "Really sorry. I only saw a braid and, and I couldn't see you without my glasses on earlier!" Harry said, his mouth barely spitting out the words due to his surprise.

For a moment Edward could only bristle with anger, but then he sighed and said, "Got it. Your sorry, good, now if you want to make it up, how about telling me a good place to go to clear my head." Edward said, his hands clenched to his sides.

For a moment, Harry wasn't sure what to say to the boy. It felt odd, seeing this person standing in front of him with so many different emotions passing through him. The boys eyes were as startling as Madam Hooch's or Professor Lupin's, but it was the earlier glare that really made him pause. Who was this boy?

"Y-yeah, the astronomy tower is always a good place to be alone at. There aren't any classes this month. The clouds are really thick this time of year. No one knows why though, and the teacher's magic isn't doing anything to help either. So classes have been canceled, oh.. Sorry, you probably already know that, being a fellow Gyff and all-"

"I just got here and I want to leave as quickly as possible. Once Al has his little … interest over with, I'm dragging the two of us as far from here as possible." Ed said with a strong amount of dedication.

"Just got here? You mean, your transfers? That's really rare."

"I don't belong here and nor does Al. So don't get used to us. " Ed sighed and tried again, "You really aren't going to do anything about your mistake?"

"Tower, right. I didn't forget. 5 flying stairs up to your left and then the door is clearly labeled "Astronomy." There isn't much more to it than that./'

"I hope so." Edward said, before running down the hall and taking a flight of stairs up two at a time.

Harry could only rub his head as he decided to keep going to his room.

"That didn't go well."

Note: These two chapters are to show both viewpoints and to clear up a few things. I hope you all enjoy them and I will be writing more soon.


	6. Many Meetings

**_Many Circles_**

**_Chapter 6: Many Meetings_**

**_By: Krylancelo_**

The trip to the Astronomy tower had been a bit eventful with the flying staircases and laughing pictures at nearly every turn. Edward had just given them a harsh glare and continued on his way. By the time he had reached the tower's entrance, the 15 year old was feeling even more frustrated. The large castle seemed foreign and dark to the boy who was still used to being outside and free. He felt stifled in this atmosphere and couldn't wait to leave.

After a few dozen steps up a spiraling staircase, Ed was on the top of the tower. He opened the last door, and smiled when a chilly breeze hit his face. His hair was sent flying back a bit while he stepped out onto the roof of the tower. He had not expected to see anyone there, or to be accurate. He had desperately hoped no one would be out so late at night.

"Lucky me, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Ed gritted out.

Steel, grey eyes were what met Ed's golden ones in a silent battle of wills.

A moment passed and then the silvery blonde stood up from his perch at the edge of the tower.

"You aren't a familiar face."

"I wouldn't be." Edward said, as he leaned against the closed door.

The other boy had a funny expression on his face. A mix of surprise and curiosly,

"You weren't here last year." At Ed's shake of his head, the boy gave off a sigh of relief. Edward regarded him with mixed emotions, but he pushed them aside and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a nice night." He said quietly, his eyes now past the grey and onto the silvery darkness of the night.

"Yeah." Grey eyes pulled away from gold to stare at the sky as well.

Another long moment passed as the two boys stared at the sky. Lost in their own thoughts.

"You do recognize the fact that that last bell meant curfew and I am a perfect. I'm supposed to reinforce the rules."

"I don't care about the rules, especially not here. And what's a perfect anyways?"

"Each house has one, though I guess you're not sorted yet. I can give and take some points if I see a student acting out of line. Oh and I can be out this late. Though I guess it can't hurt to ignore a rule every once and a while. Oh, and so you'll know. I'm Draco Malfoy." His face was smug while he said his name.

Ed let out a small smile and replied. "I guess that's my last favor from you, huh? The name's Edward Elric"

"Elric? Who are your parents? Are you purebloods? The name sounds familiar, in a good way." Draco inquired, his curiosity perked.

"My dad doesn't deserve to be named. He was such a small part of my life, and my mom.." Edward's face seemed to have fallen at the mention of her. Draco wondered about that.

"What was her maiden name? Yeah, Trisha Silversword!"

_Mom would always say she thought it was too cold of a name_, he thought. Ed was so lost in memories that he didn't notice Draco's initial shock!

"S-Silversword! That is an extremely renown pureblood family! Though most times they've gone off to Dumstrang. So I'm surprised you'd come here. "

"Ok, enough. I don't know about all this! She didn't tell us about magic and her family history! We only had her around, and then she got sick and.."

"And?" Draco prompted, then his eyes widened and he looked to the ground. "Oh.. So she never really got a chance to tell you."

"Yeah."

"And you don't know your father?"

"I don't want to know him! He's the worst possible scum on the planet! So the fact that he is even my father should just be-"

At that time, a snow colored owl flew over and Edward stopped short after seeing it.

Draco held out his hand, a ghost of a smile on his face. He removed the parchment from the bird and let it fly off again.

"Why did a bird just?"

"Oh, this. It's owl mail. Good for sending messages over a long distance. You've never seen it?"

"No." Edward said, his voice tired.

Ed gently slid down the wall and sat down while the other boy read his mail after using his wand to have light. Ed sighed when he saw it. _It has to be some sort of trick._ He reasoned.

By the time he'd finished, the North Star was high in the sky. Draco put his letter away, and trugged over to Edward. He used his foot to nudge the long haired boy. Edward had fallen asleep when the exhaustion from the day caught up to him.

He pushed himself up, using the door for support while Draco looked on.

"It's nearly midnight. Where are you staying anyways?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

Draco sighed and felt like he would probally regret saying it for some many reasons, but..

"C'mon, I can transfigure a sofa into a bed and you can sleep in Slytherin house tonight. You seem the type."

"I guess a bed is better than freezing out here."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and putting me on your alerts. I finally wrote something about this. I hope you all like it this way. I will try to write more, my summer has just been too boring to feel like writing. I kind of like writing Ed and Draco chatting together, though Draco may have been a bit too kind. He'll be snarky soon enough.**


	7. Many Ties

_**Many Circles**_

_**Many Ties**_

A new bright morning dawned and Alphonse opened sleepy eyes to a whole new world that awaited him. His eyes closed once more before he worked to pull himself out of his sleep.

"Al, are you awake?" A gentle, almost comforting voice spoke out. For a moment there was nothing Al could place it to. No memory of who it was filtered through his brain. He again made himself open his grey eyes and finally pushed himself up to sit up in the bed.

"D-dad?." He whispered.

_It wasn't a dream. He's alive._ Al thought before a huge smile nearly seemed to split his face in two.

Remus Lupin gave a happy nod to his youngest son and then left to give Al some privacy to get dressed. The boys were to share a room for a while, but Remus's thought's soured when an image of a frowning Ed came to mind.

"He didn't show up last night, and all the headmaster would tell me is that someone gave him a place to sleep." He murmured as he sat down in a plump chair that was in the living room area of the place. He secretly hoped his sons would want to stay here for a while longer. Not just at the school itself but in the rooms he had been placed in so that he could keep a good eye on them. At least most of the time.

* * *

Edward sighed as he listened to another comment about how he could be pureblood and full of status. _Yeah right_ he thought a bit bitterly, _there no such thing as magic, even in this messed up reality I seem to be stuck in. The quicker this passes, the quicker I can get Al and me out._

He would have kept up with his train of thought but Crabb and Goyle (the two biggest yet empty headed cronies he had ever seen. This magic junk didn't seem pre-equipped with knowledge now did it?) Followed by Draco who had been so kind to transfigure _quite badly_ a couch into a lumpy bed that Ed was still sitting on. The braided blonde still had kinks in his back from sleeping on this thing.

He felt bad about leaving Al alone for the night, but dealing with his father had not been in his repertoire that day. Al had been able to take care of himself when Ed had been unconscious for days, so he was sure to have been alright for one night.

"Hey, Edward, it's time for breakfast." Draco said, pulling Edward's mind back to the present. Ed stood up and followed the few Slytherins, Draco included, to the Great Hall.

"The teachers sit at the horizontal table up front. The Slytherins have their own table. The Gryfindors are the enemies of all Slytherins. They think their so great yet they can't do anything memorable. Hufflepuffs! What a waste of space, and even though Ravenclaw was smart it doesn't exactly mean it transferred to her precious students. Their knowledge doesn't hold up in a real fight." Draco informed, while Ed just nodded, his eyes scanning the hall for his brother.

His golden orbs landed on his little brother without too much difficulty. Al was by the 'teacher's table', a happy smile came to his face when he made eye contact with Ed. The younger of the two waved him over and Ed nodded over to Draco, disappearing into the crowd to greet his brother.

Draco stared after him for a second before deciding to sit down by Crabb. He let his eyes drift over to sneer at the Gryfindors table for a moment. His eyes narrowing and a spark of anger making his hand clench when he noticed Potter had stopped talking to stare at the Elric boys.

Harry stopped mid sentence as he was telling Hermoine and Ron that he didn't think there was anything wrong with Pro. Lupin that Sirus couldn't handle on his own. We'll he hoped so anyways. He flinched when he saw that boy (who was definitely not a girl!) walking past their table.

"Psst, Ron, that's the bloke I told you about last night." Harry whispered to Ron, who looked slightly aghast.

"Him? He came in with Malfoy a minute ago if you hadn't noticed. What if he's just like him?" Ron said, eyes wide. He did not want to deal with another pureblood enthusiast. Not this year.

"He looks like he's talking with that other boy. Oh! Dumbledore's about to make an announcement, so two be quiet!" Hermoine said, effectively finishing the conversation.

Harry nodded his head to her words and settled for drinking some juice as Dunbledore stood at the front table.

"Good morning to all! I have a special announcement that you all need to hear. There are two students who were not admitted until last night for Hogwarts." Dumbledore gestured to the two boys standing in front of the head table.

"Since they are new to the wizarding ways, I sincerely hope that all of you will be kind to the Elric brothers who will be attending our school from now on. These bright young minds will now be given over to the Sorting Hat, that, as you all know, will sort them!" He said jovially.

Harry noticed that Professor Lupin had a large smile on his face, while Hermione thought he looked rather proud.

Minerva stood up from her seat and walked around the table to stand before Alphonse.

"Alphonse Elric, you will be first." She said whilst Al gulped. It seemed their adventures at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would really begin!

_Krylancelo note:_

_Yes it has been quite a while since I worked on this one. I feel like I should put up a disclaimer (no clue why at the moment but I will) I do not own any sort of rights to FMA or Harry Potter and all characters associated with either or both fictional accounts. _

_It's all for the fun of playing with already made characters!_

_Review, since I so do like those!_

_I'll write more in due time. It took me a while to crank this one out. Still deciding on the sortings! _


End file.
